


You, Baby, and Me

by focent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Parents, I love kghn parents, M/M, married kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focent/pseuds/focent
Summary: Happiness comes in different forms.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	You, Baby, and Me

For some people, love can be used to describe anything. For couples in long-term relationships, love means loyalty. It doesn’t matter where you fall on the spectrum, whether your love life is blissful or nonexistent, it’s clear that everyone has an opinion on love and what it means in a healthy relationship.

For Hinata Shouyou, the world seemed as if it was crashing down on him and Kageyama Tobio was the only one who stood at his side at that exact moment. A silent waltz, they danced hand in hand, their hearts shuddered at the slightest touch. Their relationship blossomed swiftly, thoughts of each other refusing to leave their mind. They were hooked, drowning in each other, it was as if a wave crashed over them and suddenly—all they felt was bliss.

Not long after, they found themselves being part of Japan’s National team. Their wedding rings hung around their necks with a chain, a baby in Shouyou’s arms. She was originally adopted in Brazil—they named her Sora not long after. Sora was /interesting/, she disliked most foods and refused to eat anything unless it was rice or meat at first but she grew out of that in the span of a year or so. 

Placing the girl in Natsu’s arms, Shouyou looked at his sister. “Make sure she doesn’t wander off like she did last time.”

Natsu nodded, Miwa settling next to the younger Hinata sibling. She quickly caught Sora’s gaze, the five-year-old calling out to Miwa like a child reaching out for its mother. 

“We’ll be watching from the sidelines, good luck, I’ll make sure Sora doesn’t get herself into trouble again,” Miwa chirped in, snatching the girl from Natsu’s arms. 

”Thank you, Nee-San.”

“It’s no problem. Now, go!”

With that, the couple was off and Sora was left with Natsu and Miwa. The Kageyama heir was happily cheering on her parents from her position in Miwa’s arms. 

“GUWAA!” 

“Yeah, that’s it, Sora-Chan!”

Miwa laughed, looking between Natsu and Sora, her manicured hands ruffling the five-year-old’s dark locks that bounced at the tiniest bit of contact. They were thick, hard to brush but Miwa always found a way to style the girl’s hair without taking years to do it (not that Shouyou had that experience with hair, but he still tried but took forever). 

————————————-

Shouyou didn’t think introducing the National team to his daughter would be this chaotic—Tobio refused to let go of her even when Bokuto or Atsumu asked to carry her. She turned out to be very social, making conversation with Sakusa and Ushijima very easily. Yaku was quick to divert her attention, she reached out to him and Tobio hesitantly passed her to the libero. 

“Дядя Яку! Я скучал по тебе, Я хочу быть как ты.”

“Приятно видеть тебя снова.” 

Atsumu poked Tobio’s cheek. “Can I /please/ hold ‘er, Tobio-Kun?”

“No,” the setter replied, allowing Yaku to hand him back his daughter only to hand her to Shouyou.

The ginger took Sora into his arms, a smile forming on both their faces.”Did you have fun today, querida?”

“Mhm! Aunt Miwa did my hair again!”

Atsumu had taken this chance to approach the two, a sly expression adorning his face. “Shouyou-Kun, do ya mind if I hold ‘er?”

Sora interrupted her father because he could reply, a frown playing on her lips. Her grip on the plushie she had been holding the whole time tightened, a stray tear escaped without her noticing. “Daddy said you were a pain in the ass! I don’t like you,” she uttered furiously, accidentally dropping the heart-shaped plushie and weakly slamming her small hands into Atsumu’s forearms.

Tobio flashed the unnatural blonde a smug look before picking up the plushie from the ground.

“Where did you learn to say that?” Tobio inquired, handing the plushie to the five-year-old, ignoring Shouyou’s complaints about not teaching her to cuss. 

Even so, everyone laughed when the words came rushing out of the girl’s mouth, leaving a very troubled Atsumu.

————————————- 

It was late. The moon at its peak as Tobio sat on the side of his daughter’s bed, the velvety texture of the baby blue cover making Sora sink into the bed more. 

“Daddy, tell me a story!”

The girl was tucked in, her fuzzy blue pajama shirt bunched up under the covers, only exposed at the shoulders. Wide-eyed and overjoyed, just like always. Tobio noticed this had become more common whenever he had taken over storytime. Shouyou had a tendency of keeping up Sora whenever it was his turn.

“Alright. What book do you want me to read tonight?”

Sora huffed. “I don’t want a book. I want you to tell me your own story! Please?”

He was giving Tobio puppy dog eyes, fuck. He just had to give in. The five-year-old was stubborn—she had gotten that from both of his parents, there was no doubt about that. Good manners were never her forte, they struggled to teach her, the girl’s use of ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ was limited. 

“Alright,” Tobio hummed. “Hmm, a story. Well, let me tell you about a volleyball team.”

“Like the one daddy and papa are on?”

Tobio grinned. “You’re close. Except this was a high school volleyball team, for kids a lot younger than daddy and papa. A long time ago, there was a setter on a volleyball team—do you know what a setter is, Sora?”

His daughter nodded. “It’s what daddy does!”

“Right. This setter was cold and mean and didn’t listen to anyone on his team. But then one day, a beautiful spiker joined the team. The spiker was the exact opposite of the setter, loud and friendly, and the two drove each other crazy. But after playing for a while with each other, the spiker and setter realized that they had magical abilities. But only when they played together. So the setter and the spiker had to learn to get along if they wanted to defeat the rest of the volleyball teams.”

Tobio was never very good at storytelling, he had started to realize that as of late. Sora was beginning to doze off, her once bright cobalt blue irises becoming duller by the second.

“As they played more and more games together, the setter realized that he had fallen in love with the beautiful spiker. The two of them became closer and closer and got stronger and stronger, and together they rose to the top. Then, finally, after beating all the other volleyball teams, the setter confessed his love to the spiker. The two got married and lived happily ever after, and then they had a beautiful son together who was just as magical as both of his parents. The end.”

When Tobio looked down, Sora had already blacked out. Tobio smiled fondly, leaning down to kiss the girl’s forehead. “Buona Notte Principessa,” he uttered breathlessly, adjusting the covers on the five-year-old and silently exiting the room.

“Boa Noite papai.”

“Ti amo, Sora.”

Moments later, Tobio arrived in his shared room with Shouyou, instantly slipping into bed with his husband. He could’ve gotten away with it if the ginger hadn’t woken, a drowsy expression adorning his face as he turned to face Tobio.

“That didn’t take long at all,” Shouyou inquired softly.

Tobio hummed and cupped Shouyou’s face in his hands, brushing back his hair. “That’s because I’m a terrible storyteller. She falls asleep straight away.”

Shouyou giggled, and it was the most lovely sound that Tobio had ever heard. “What did you read to her tonight?”

“Didn’t read to her. Told him a story about the love of my life.”

Shouyou grinned. “Oh? Was I there?”

“Shut up,” Tobio said, and he pulled the ginger close, resting his chin directly on his head so that he could bury his face in his hair. “Of course you were there, dumbass.”

Shouyou giggled again and leaned in more. “Good night, Tobi.”

“Good night, Shou. I love you.”

Shouyou’s “I love you too” was mingled with a yawn, Tobio closed his eyes and let himself drift off into his own consciousness. He knew that he’d be back in his own personal fairytale once he awakens from his slumber.


End file.
